tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Trickster (Fate/midsummer)
|qualclasses = | height = 165 cm | weight = 52 kg | gender = Unknown | hairc = Unknown | eyec = Unknown | birthp = Unknown | bday = Unknown | bloodt = O | armament = Unknown | likes = Unknown | dislikes = Unknown | talent = Unknown | enemy = Unknown| imagecol = CHARACTER COLOR THEME }} is the Trickster-class Servant in the Phantasmal Holy Grail War of Fate/midsummer. He later displays qualities of a Foreigner-class Servant. Profile Identity Trickster's True Name is , a popular (and vague) hero in English folklore. Appearance Personality Despite the purity of his words and appearance, it is impossible to tell if Trickster's heart in the right place. To be sure, he has people he cares for, but the amount of care he gives them varies wildly depending on his mood. Extremely difficult to predict, the boy called "Jack" displays a whimsical and carefree personality most of the time, doing everything on a whim or because it "felt right". This lands him in trouble as often as it gets him out of it. He's the type to take mistakes in stride, becoming upset like the child he is when called out or otherwise punished for his errors. While he isn't the type to deny responsibility, he can't shake the feeling that he shouldn't be punished. While his mind can acknowledge his wrongdoings, his gut feeling will always deny that he can in any way be wrong. A conflicting and often frustrating young man, his only good points are when he just happens to help you out when you're both in trouble. Placed in the role of "wild card" for the Phantasmal Grail War, it is quite likely that he will end up taking it too far. Classifying Trickster as a "hero" in the first place is a matter of great difficulty, for while his actions are certainly heroic, his purest motives are often those of survival. The good that comes out of his adventures are more often near-accidental effects, things that he didn't have fully in mind when acting. Furthermore, his faults are almost never addressed and he tends to emerge from any bad situation unscathed (or better off than before). While some stories portray him acting in a more altruistic fashion, he appears to do it less out of goodwill and more out of a desire for adventure and fun in his life. This desire for excitement lies at the root of all his problems (as well as his successes), and the amount of things he puts at risk in order to have his "adventure" makes his morality quite suspect. His lackadaisical attitude and love for adventure are a deadly combination, rendering Trickster an extremely untrustworthy (if sometimes valuable) ally. And yet, the boy called Jack bears no malice. Rather, thoughts like "I want to save this person" or "I hate my enemy" never occur to him. His wish for the Holy Grail would be completely based on how he felt at the moment and the circumstances leading up to him getting it; therefore, it is highly recommended that he not be allowed near it. Role Fate/midsummer Abilities Combat and Skills Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Servants Category:Other-class Servants Category:Fate/midsummer